Le retour
by RayondePluie
Summary: Après être tombé du Bifrost, Loki est trouvé par Thanos. Par un heureux hasard, Gamora le sauve, et après quelques péripéties avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie, il décide de rentrer... Et c'est ici qu'une certaine narratrice s'est glissée pour relater des retrouvailles inattendues.


Loki inspira l'air frais de la nuit, retrouvant avec nostalgie l'odeur coupante de l'hiver Asgardien. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa patrie lui avait manqué.

Il était dans une ruelle déserte des bas-fonds d'Asgard. Un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, en partie grâce à Thor.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Bien que son corps ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, ses yeux se posèrent sur le groupe de jeunes soldats qui sortaient. Il grimaça mentalement. Nornes, ce qu'il détestait ces buveries idiotes et leurs résultats !

Il patienta, se contentant de regarder les ombres chinoises derrière les fenêtres de la taverne. Il se tenait là, silhouette encapuchonnée dans l'ombre. Un individu normal n'aurait pas résisté à la chaleur accueillante de l'auberge, mais lui s'en moquait. Le froid ne le dérangeait plus, et il était patient.

Malgré lui, son esprit dériva vers l'objet de sa visite. Thor, bien sûr. Pour qui d'autre aurait-il pris la peine d'attendre comme un vulgaire esclave ?

Il ne pouvait éteindre l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui piquait son cœur. Ça faisait trois qu'il s'était laissé tomber du Bifrost. Trois ans pour Asgard, et beaucoup plus pour lui... Le temps est si long loin de chez soi!

Le tavernier jeta dehors un ivrogne un peu trop agressif. La lumière disparue avec la fermeture de la porte, et la ruelle fut replongée dans l'ombre.

Thor allait-il le reconnaître ? Il avait changé, physiquement. Le sorcier jeta un regard machinal à ses mains d'un bleu qui le fondait dans l'obscurité. Un bleu Jötunn.

Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il redoutait le rejet et le dégoût du dieu du tonnerre plus que tout. Son choix de laisser glisser le Glamour d'Odin pour révéler sa vraie forme était pour le moins surprenant.

Mais il en avait assez des mensonges. Assez des masques. Il se cachait depuis trop longtemps.

Il souffla lorsque son seidr lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait plus de clients dans la taverne. Son frère n'était pas là. Il devait admettre que lui, Loki, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, dieu des mensonges, surnommé la Langue d'Argent, était décontenancé. Son frère –il n'était pas son frère !– venait toujours ici. Une habitude immuable.

Il se résolu à bouger. Il déambula d'un pas ample et assuré dans la vieille cité. Il ne croisait personne à cause de l'heure tardive et du froid. Il aimait bien ce quartier. C'était un des rares vestiges de l'Aire Ancienne, avant que les Asgardiens ne deviennent l'une des civilisations les plus scientifiquement avancées de la galaxie. On pouvait voire les colombages à la place du métal sur les façades, et marcher sur des pavés au lieu du sol lisse.

Il ne verrait pas Thor ce soir. Alors que faire? Personne ne savait qu'il était vivant, pas même Frigga.

Frigga. Le souvenir de sa mère adoptive était douloureux. Il s'arrêta, s'attirant le regard curieux d'un chien errant.

Elle lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il la connaissait tout aussi bien. Il ne voulait pas voir sa peine, son deuil. Savoir qu'il était la cause de la tristesse de sa maman était une sensation insupportable.

Et puis... Il voulait voir Thor, d'abord.

Il soupira, reprenant sa marche. Il était ridicule ! Il avait tenté de se tuer en se jetant dans l'espace, il avait échappé à Thanos –il pouvait remercier Gamora! Il avait empêché un fou assoiffé de vengeance de détruire une planète avec un pierre d'Infinité, en compagnie d'un Ravageur/danseur, de deux tueurs, d'un raton laveur –pouvant être compté dans les tueurs– et d'un arbre capable d'articuler une seule phrase, et il avait peur de parler à son frère !

Il avait eut de la chance d'être sauvé par ces cinglés. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il était resté plus longtemps entre les mains de l'Autre. Il aurait craqué, c'était une certitude.

Une piqûre agréable sur le dos de sa main le sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs. Il s'arrêta pour admirer les flocons duveteux tomber en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait son corps Jötunn sous la neige.

Curieux, il tendit la main après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul.

D'autres flocons se posèrent sur lui avec grâce. Fasciné, il tourna sa main avec une lenteur délibérée, enregistrant chaque sensation tandis qu'il présentait sa paume vers le ciel.

C'était... Euphorisant. Les coins de sa bouche s'etirèrent malgré lui. De délicieux frissons partaient de chaque point d'impact pour ensuite se propager dans son corps entier. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

Soudain, il su où aller. Les jardins royaux. Il pourrait y ressasser le passé en toute tranquillité, comme lors de son adolescence. Personne n'y allait jamais, hormis Frigga, qui devait dormir à cette heure.

Il fit demi-tour et pris le chemin des jardins.

Les ruelles tortueuses cédèrent la place à de larges avenues futuristes. La taille des bâtiments augmenta. Un éclairage doux illuminait la route, et Loki pris soin de cacher ses mains et d'éviter les gardes. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son retour se sache. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Il franchit la barrière magique qui protégeait les plantes fragiles des intempéries. Aussitôt une chaleur oppressante lui donna envie d'enlever sa cape. Il hâta le pas, se dirigeant vers le coin le plus reculé des jardins.

Un sourire lui échappa quand il vit le pommier sous lequel il s'asseyait pour lire. Une planque parfaite. Thor ne l'avait jamais dérangé ici. Il savait qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de son frère quand il allait sous le pommier. Une des rares règles qu'il respectait.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelqu'un assis à sa place. Un homme, à en juger par la carrure.

Il réprima l'agacement qui menaçait de le faire sortir à découvert. À la place il se glissa en silence derrière les buissons afin de voir qui était l'intrus.

Ses yeux de Jötunn voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité. Il devait parfois porter des lunettes de soleil –un cadeau de Quill– le jour tant ses prunelles étaient sensibles.

Il s'accroupit sans lâcher l'homme du regard. Ce dernier portait un poncho à capuche qui l'empêchait de reconnaître l'individu. Et il lui tournait le dos, de surcroît.

C'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, car le champs de force ne laissait passer que ceux qui en avait l'autorisation. Quoique. Avec la magie, on ne savait jamais : un pauvre haire au cœur pur ou un mage puissant pouvait franchir la protection sans problème. La magie était imprévisible, une des raisons pour lesquelles Loki aimait tant cet art.

Il entendit son seidr avec prudence, histoire de voir qui avait pris sa place favorite. Il fut aussitôt frappé par l'énergie élémentale qui émanait de l'inconnu. Un véritable cyclone au repos.

Il rangaina sa magie avec un léger sursaut. Bon. Il allait peut-être faire demi-tour. Combattre ce type ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

Par curiosité, il ''toucha'' tout de même encore une fois la magie de l'autre du bout de son seidr pour mieux identifier son pouvoir.

Le contact dura une demi-seconde. Le temps qu'il faut pour toucher une flamme et rétracter ses doigts par anticipation de la douleur.

Mais cela suffit au sorcier pour identifier l'intrus.

Une magie brute, puissante, électrique et houleuse comme une tempête... Un seul dieu avait ce don.

Thor.

Loki ne bougeait plus, indécis. Que faire?

Il voulait voir le prince, au point de patienter dans une ruelle sombre cinq heures. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il sentait son courage l'abandonner.

La peste soient les sentiments ! Il voulait juste s'expliquer avec son frère adoptif, ce n'était pas compliqué !

Oui, mais... Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Et si le futur roi ne le laissait pas parler? S'il décidait de le faire emprisonner? S'il voulait –le mage frémit à cette possibilité– le tuer?

Et même s'il le laissait s'expliquer, que dirait-il devant sa nouvelle apparence ? Pour Loki, ça avait été un moyen de tourner la page, de laisser ses démons derrière lui. Mais si Thor était dégoûté ? Et s'il ne le reconnaissait pas?

Torturé, il hésitait. Il finit par choisir sa solution favorite. Un Glamour de camouflage.

Il se concentra et bientôt une légère tension au niveau de son plexus solaire lui indiqua que sa magie étaient utilisé de façon continue. C'était un peu comme plonger en apnée : il devrait relâcher son pouvoir au bout d'un certain temps. Mais pour un sorcier entraîné comme Loki, le temps n'était pas un problème.

À présent invisible, il sortit de sa cachette pour aller repérer le terrain. Il contourna le tronc de l'arbre en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Il était soustrait à la vue, pas aux autres sens. Et un simple contact imprévu avec un objet –trop rapide pour qu'il puisse s'adapter– ferait éclater le sort. Tout était une affaire de concentration.

Il posa ses yeux sur la masse du dieu du tonnerre qui, à en juger par sa position, dormait. Il se figea en voyant ce qui trônait dans les mains du prince.

Un casque doré aux cornes recourbées.

Comment Thor avait-il récupéré son casque ? Mystère. Il le pensait perdu dans l'infini de l'espace.

Il sentit une foule d'émotions se bousculer soudainement dans sa poitrine. Le fait que Thor ait récupéré l'objet et qu'il le tienne au pied de l'arbre préféré de Loki... Le soulagement envahit le sorcier. Son frère adoptif pensait à lui. Peut-être même lui manquait-il.

Il rabattit la capuche avec délicatesse, dévoilant le visage endormi. Il s'assit sur ses talons, les avant bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, observant le dieu avec minutie.

Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, comme Loki. Mais les mèches blondes étaient lisses, et moins longues que la crinière corbeau. Dans l'obscurité, les cheveux paraissaient argentés. La ressemblance avec Odin était frappante.

Loki repoussa cette pensée. Non, Thor n'avait du Père de Tout que l'apparence. Il était beaucoup plus innocent, naïf et il avait un esprit bien moins affûté qu'Odin. Ce n'était pas un mal. Simplement, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un roi. On savait ce que le blond pensait au moins. Thor était souvent sincère, et c'était ce qui faisait sa valeur aux yeux de Loki: il ne mentait jamais.

Les traits du visages étaient détendus dans le sommeil. Un calme que le blond n'affichait jamais éveillé. Thor était toujours triste, joyeux, en colère... Mais il était rare qu'il prenne le temps de savourer un moment calme. Pourtant, songea Loki avec mélancolie, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus attirant.

Il se retint de remettre en place les mèches rebelles. Son frère adoptif avait l'air fatigué, il pouvait bien le laisser dormir un peu.

Il décida de partir. Il n'avait pas la volonté de parler à Thor tout de suite. Il se leva, les articulations craquant à peine. Oui, il allait partir. Mais avant...

Il pris doucement le casque. Le geste ne réveilla pas le dieu du tonnerre, et Loki n'eut aucun mal à enlever l'objet de la poigne molle des mains endormies. Il hésita à laisser un indice de sa présence en échange, mais il n'avait rien sur lui de significatif. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensif.

Il décida finalement de former un serpent de glace. Il avait appris à maîtriser ce don avec les Gardiens –il avait d'ailleurs failli être étranglé par Drax après l'avoir accidentellement embroché sur un pic de glace. C'était un indice assez explicite, et si Thor faisait fonctionner ses neurones, il pourrait déduire que Loki était sous sa forme Jötunn. En admettant qu'Odin lui ait révélé la vérité.

Il tournait les talons, après avoir fait disparaître le casque dans une poche dimensionnelle –un truc de magicien– lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée retentit:

« Loki?

Il se figea, le cœur battant. Comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Ou comme, pour une comparaison plus Asgardienne, un enfant devant un troupeau de Biglesnipes en furie.

Un mouvement, dans son dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Il était paralysé, et son esprit ne réussit qu'à émettre une pensée irrationnelle: il ne fallait pas que Thor voit sa nouvelle apparence tout de suite.

\- Je vous ai posé une question.

La voix encore rauque de sommeil s'était faite menaçante.

Il poussa avec difficulté les mots hors de sa bouche, à mi-voix:

\- Tu sais qui je suis.

Un silence. À couper au couteau.

Il entendit Thor avancer vers lui.

\- Loki? C'est toi?

Il acquiesça, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait la grande capuche de sa cape qui masquait la totalité de son visage. Il dû donc encore forcer sa voix.

\- Oui.

Il se retourna avec l'impression d'être dans un de ces rêves affreux où on bougeait au ralenti, alors que les autres vont à une vitesse normale. Comme s'il était englué dans un instant.

Les yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqué fouillaient dans l'obscurité de la capuche. Thor fit un pas en avant, mais, par miracle, il stoppa son mouvement.

\- Pourquoi ne dévoiles-tu pas ton visage?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je...

Ce n'était qu'un simple constat, mais le blond se rebiffa.

\- Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Nous avons grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, combattu ensemble. As-tu vraiment oublié tout ça?

Non!

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor. Je ne suis même pas Asgardien.

Il vit l'expression de l'autre changer. L'éclat blessé et fâché des yeux disparu pour faire place à un air indéchirable.

Il saisit aussitôt.

\- Odin t'a révélé mes véritables origines, non? souffla-t-il.

Il comprenait à présent l'expression : '' être sur des charbons ardents ''. Il était immobile, et pourtant il brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Ça ne change rien pour moi, dit doucement Thor. Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère.

Ces mots le blessèrent autant qu'ils le reconfortèrent. Thor l'aimait encore, mais pas comme lui le faisait.

Une boule obstruait sa gorge. Mauvais signe.

\- Et si j'enlève cette capuche, là, maintenant, et que tu vois une peau bleue et des yeux rouges, dit-il – Nornes, sa voix était pleine de sanglots ! Tu me diras la même chose?

Un éclat de curiosité alluma le regard inquisiteur, ainsi qu'autre chose, qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

\- Ça ne changerait rien, absolument rien.

\- Dit Thor, le fléau des Jötnar.

Il essayait de retrouver son habituel ton ironique, avec, il devait le reconnaître, un succès très modeste.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé, déclara le dieu du tonnerre.

Il s'avança vers Loki. Ce dernier ne bougera pas, pétrifié.

Le blond continua d'une voix suppliante et presque énervée.

\- Tu ne me crois pas. Pourquoi? Tu sais reconnaître un mensonge mieux que quiconque.

\- Être convaincu de ce que l'on dit ne veut pas dire que tu ne changera pas d'avis en me voyant, rétorqua Loki.

\- Tu prends le pari? répliqua Thor avec douceur.

Il tendit les mains, et Loki se crispa. Mais au lieu de rabattre la large capuche, les mains calleuses vinrent encadrer les joues du Jötunn.

C'était si tendre! Jamais auparavant Thor n'avait eut ce genre de geste pour lui. Le sorcier pris une inspiration tremblante, et Thor sourit.

\- Je t'ai cru mort.

Loki inclina sa tête dans le contact chaleureux. Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir :

\- M'as-tu pleuré ?

\- Bien sûr! Nous l'avons tous fait. En douterais-tu?

Les pouces du dieu du tonnerre caressaient les joues froides d'un geste machinal.

\- Mère était inconsolable. Mais tu la connais, elle a gardé sa souffrance sous la surface pour rester une bonne reine. Pèr-Odin n'a rien montré, mais il était également en deuil. Il se sentait coupable, aussi, je crois. Il ne parlait jamais de toi. Il s'est concentré sur le royaume. Je l'ai vu souvent dehors, ou sur le balcon, à regarder les étoiles.

\- Et toi?

C'était tout ce qui intéressait Loki.

\- Moi, je...

La voix déjà tremblante se brisa.

\- J'allais voir Heimdall chaque jour. Les autres pensaient que c'était pour Jane, mais en réalité, je demandais s'il n'y avait pas eu une trace, un indice pour te retrouver. Au pire, pour retrouver ton corps et te rendre les hommages qui t'étaient dû.

Le sorcier ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter les sanglots contenus dans la voix de Thor, la gorge serrée. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que son absence affecterait autant le blond.

Celui-ci poursuivait, luttant avec les mots.

\- Père à fini par m'avouer, peu de temps après, que tu étais un Jötunn, le fils de Laufey. Il m'a raconté comment tu l'avais appris. Ça m'a miné. Tu avais eu besoin d'aide, tu étais laissé à toi-même dans un moment critique. Et je n'étais pas là. À cause de ma stupidité. Je suis tellement désolé, Loki. J'ai été égoïste, irréfléchi, et...

\- ... Arrête.

Le mot, à peine murmuré, suffit à endiguer le flot de paroles. Loki répéta :

\- Arrête. Je suis le méchant, dans l'histoire. Le monstre caché parmi les moutons.

\- Non, dit le blond avec ferveur. C'est faux.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer. Je t'ai mentit. Quel genre de frère ferait ça?

Tout se résumait à ça, au final. Thor allait-il lui pardonner ses fautes et oser lui refaire confiance ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as fait des choses...peu recommandables, et c'est un euphémisme. Mais tu étais blessé. On t'avait menti sur toute ta vie, j'avais failli te faire tuer à Jötunheim. Père était dans le Sommeil d'Odin, et Asgard était sur le sentier de la guerre. À cause de moi. Tu as voulu me tenir éloigné, n'est-ce pas ? Afin de prévenir les Royaumes d'une autre catastrophe.

Le cœur du Jötunn s'allégea. Il avait la sensation de flotter, loin au-dessus des ennuis du monde. Thor l'aimait encore. Mieux, il avait compris.

Il avait une soudaine envie de rire. Rire vraiment, avec le cœur pétillant, pas une hilarité ironique et nerveuse comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le dieu du tonnerre sourit d'un air incertain en sentant les joues du mage se plisser sous ses paumes.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda Loki.

Il y eu un silence. Ils étaient tous les deux choqués par les paroles du sorcier.

Puis Thor répliqua, d'un ton de défi :

\- Seulement si tu enlèves cette capuche.

Il n'hésita presque pas.

\- Fais-le toi-même.

Les mains chaudes quittèrent son visage pour saisir les rebords du vêtement. Avec lenteur, Loki sentit le cuir sombre glisser sur ses cheveux, pour finit sa descente sur ses épaules.

Il planta son regard dans celui du dieu du tonnerre, résolu à affronter son dégoût probable. Il ne croyait toujours pas aux affirmations du blond; celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire disparaître des siècles de haine et de dégoût aussi facilement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien de tel dans les yeux orageux. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il fut englouti dans un câlin thoresque.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur? interrogea le prince blond d'une voix peinée.

Loki se recula un peu, de manière à voir le visage bronzé, tout en restant dans les bras musclés.

\- Tes réactions sont... Étranges... murmura-t-il.

C'était la première qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement de cette manière depuis leur enfance. Les derniers contacts qu'ils avaient échangés étaient des coups.

\- Pourquoi? Le fait que je t'accepte te semble bizarre ?

Un petit rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Thor, dois-je te rappeller qu'il y a un an, Odin t'envoyait sur Midgard parce que tu avais déclenché une guerre avec Jötunheim ? Depuis notre enfance tu ne rêves que d'une chose: exterminer cette race.

\- J'ai changé.

\- C'est ce qui me surprend.

\- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal, et tu le sais. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé approcher sinon?

Un léger sourire triste étira les lèvres minces.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es incapable de le blesser. C'est faux. Il te suffit de quelques mots pour me détruire plus sûrement que n'importe quelle torture.

Il avait l'envie irraisonnée de passer ses doigts dans la courte barbe.

Nornes, voilà qu'il ouvrait son cœur! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pour quelques excuses larmoyantes, il se laissait toucher, il se mettait à nu. Vraiment brillant.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il leva un peu la tête, inquiet. Les yeux du prince étaient plus brillants que d'habitude, et une moue enfantine déformait sa bouche.

\- Oh, je t'en prie! Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer?

Aaah, beaucoup mieux que les déclarations dégoulinantes de sentimentalité !

Cependant Thor se contenta de sourire d'un air triste, et de resserrer sa prise.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, Loki. Mort. As-tu seulement une idée de ce que ça fait de voir la personne qui compte le plus pour toi tomber? Délibérément ?

\- J'avais perdu, Thor. Que voulais-tu que je fasses ?

\- Perdu ? Mais contre qui? Moi?

\- J'avais gâché la seule occasion de prouver que je valais autant que toi, répliqua le sorcier en étouffant ses paroles dans l'épaule solide.

\- Oh, Loki...

Une grande main se glissa dans les cheveux de jais, et le Jötunn frissonna d'aise. C'était agréable.

\- Tu vaux tellement mieux que moi. Depuis toujours. Tu n'a rien à prouver. Tu ferais un bien meilleur roi que moi. D'ailleurs je suis prêt à te laisser le trône si tu veux.

Cette fois il se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Thor.

\- Tu quoi?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas de colère, mais de perplexité.

\- Ce n'est pas la raison de ton retour ?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

\- Non, je...

Il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, la tête vide.

Le dieu du tonnerre le regardait avec une tendresse émouvante.

\- Oui?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta place!

\- Alors... murmura Thor en s'approchant. Pourquoi ne pas t'être présenté au palais, à Mère au moins? Tu restes caché dans les jardins...

Il dit la vérité sans oser penser à la réaction du prince et à l'aveu de vulnérabilité que cela impliquait.

\- J'avais peur. D'être rejeté, mis en cage comme un monstre, emprisonné comme un criminel. Je craignais ton rejet. Je pensais...que tu me tuerais. Me combattrais au moins.

\- Quoi?

La tête du dieu faisait peine à voir.

\- Tu pensais que moi, j'allais te tuer?

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres bleues.

\- Regarde moi! Je ne suis pas ton frère, tout cette existence n'était qu'un mensonge !

\- Je suis bien content qu'on ne soit pas frères.

Les paroles tant redoutées le choquèrent. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage tandis que son cœur se déchirait en petits, tout petits morceaux dans sa poitrine.

Thor se hâta de poursuivre en voyant sa tête.

\- Ça me permets de faire ça.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Loki sentit les lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes.

Il en était pétrifié. Thor l'embrassait...

Enfin!

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser – ses neurones semblaient surpassés –, le contact fut rompu. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit Thor s'éloigner avec une expression triste pour observer sa réaction.

\- Je suis désolé, Loki. Tu avais le droit de savoir.

Désolé ? Mais de quoi?

Avec horreur, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas réagi au baiser.

Il essaya désespérément de reconnecter ses cellules grises pour mettre fin au malentendu.

Devant la tête paniquée qu'il devait arborer, les larmes coulèrent enfin sur les joues du blond.

\- Ta chute m'a fait réaliser que depuis toutes ces années, j'étais amoureux de toi. J'étais simplement incapable de me l'avouer. Je suis navré.

Il réussit à refermer la bouche, et à approcher son corps de celui du dieu du tonnerre. C'était au tour de Thor de tressaillir au contact de ses mains froides sur ses épaules.

\- Ne sois pas navré, murmura le sorcier.

Il savoura la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux humides un bref instant, avant de rendre le baiser.

C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les lèvres du dieu du tonnerre étaient chaudes et moelleuses contre les siennes. Il se concentra sur la sensation.

Ils sentit une main forte se glisser dans ses cheveux, et il frissonna d'aise. Les cheveux étaient un point sensible chez lui.

Thor colla leur corps ensemble, et Loki attrapa les épaules pour se stabiliser.

C'était merveilleux.

Incapable de rester à ce baiser plus ou moins chaste, Loki mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond. Un gémissement résonna dans le grand corps, et le sorcier sourit lorsque Thor entrouvrit les lèvres inconsciemment.

Il glissa une langue tentatrice, lécha les lèvres, se cogna un peu aux dents, et enfin il atteignit la bouche tant désirée.

Il titilla la langue du prince, qui poussa un léger grognement. Puis, de sa main gauche, il saisit la mâchoire du blond, le forçant l'écarter plus pour avoir un meilleur accès.

La prise sur ses cheveux se resserra, et il gémit à son tour. Leurs langues dansaient à présent, en un ballet à la fois tendre et sensuel.

Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules, effleuraient la nuque, les muscles du dos, les omoplates, les bras...

C'était le meilleur moment de toute sa vie, le sorcier en était certain.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après plusieurs longues minutes, quand ils ne purent rester en apnée plus longtemps. Thor se recula et contempla Loki avec des yeux débordant de joie et d'affection.

Loki lui rendit son regard, incapable du moindre mot. Il avait l'impression qu'il briserait ce délicieux rêve s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Thor le compris très bien. Il attira le Jötunn dans une étreinte réconfortante, et le sorcier se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il fourra son nez froid dans le cou du plus âgé, et une main large vint caresser ses cheveux désordonnés. En réponse il enserra la taille du blond.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, sans parler, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Loki se sentait chez lui; il n'aurait pu imaginer un plus beau scénario de retour.

\- Tu restes? murmura Thor.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- À toi de me convaincre...

Sans le voir, il savait qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres malmenées du dieu du tonnerre.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit ici. Ça te dirais, de dormir avec moi?

Il eut un léger rire. Vous pouviez compter sur Thor pour que les choses ne traînent pas!

Il se détacha du corps brûlant. Et il sourit, de son sourire malicieux spécifique.

\- Après vous, mon prince...


End file.
